A longer way from home
by HFQ-KMS
Summary: This is a DW story based on the events of The Impossible Planet/The Satan's Pit; Season 2, Episode 9 and 10. Hehe, the ninth and tenth doctor. Anyway; this is a little bit different from the screenplay, and Rose noticed the Doctor starting to have even more feelings for her. Still in progress. Please excuse random underlined words and misspellings. HFQ


"So, where to now? All of time and space. Any and everywhere. Every star that ever was. Where do you want to start?" He always became the opposite of humdrum and boring when he traveled to a new place. I stood silently in thought. I still wondered if somehow we were already traveling through space and time while we made up our minds. The TARDIS seems like it would. It locked Mum out of getting in somehow when the Slytheins attacked London in 2012… Why not fly?

The TARDIS shook and the trivial sound of it materializing appeared. I had grown accustomed to it, so I just looked over at the Doctor. I've been here for heaven knows how long and just hum along sometimes. I gave the Doctor a sad and scurried smile. I walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "Surprising me, are you?" He gave me a bewildered stare and looked at me like I was a buffoon. It didn't feel good. And it looked as docile… so real. He loved me after all..

"Actually Rose.." He looked down at me before wondering around the TARDIS. "I didn't set anything.. I looked at him worriedly and opened the door slightly. "Um.. Doctor..?" I turned to face him, confused with the world outside of us. I waited at the door for him tactfully and looked around. "What's this place..?" I asked, wondering towards a door with ancient writing. "Doctor, what does this say?" He was off doing something else and answered back. "You mean the TARDIS isn't translating it..?" He walked over and looked at the door with uncertainty. "Because it's old.." He whispered. "Ancient alien.." He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "A lost civilization." Then someone came from behind a door.. and things didn't look to good.

"Let them go. Captain, we have… actual humans on our ship." The radio answered back hurriedly while The Doctor and I stood there, trying to dupe them into actually talking to us. "So, um… Hi." I said, slightly to seething, my voice full of excitement. The Doctor squeezed my hand slightly and they led us back to the control room. After meeting a few people, we felt we both knew the scenery of this ship. Their mission was to stay alive. Nothing else. Their planet had become a vacuum and suck anything and everything into its path. Taking the luster and beauty out of it. The ship began to vibrate violently. "Hold onto something!" The captain yelled above the rattling to the utmost violence. I grabbed onto the railing by the door and it quit. The Doctor let go and smiled. "Well that wasn't so-" But he was cut off as he ran to hold onto the other railing with another shaking, taking vengeance on us.

"We lost section B.." The captain pronounced after the shaking was over, rubbing his temples with marginal force. "Hallways 20-13…" I racked my mind, and then looked over at the Doctor. "Wasn't the TARDIS on.. 16?" I asked reluctantly, biting my nails. It was a bad habit I had started a couple weeks ago and I've tried to stop at least 7 times..

As the night drew closer, we were shown to our cabins. I thought me and the Doctor would be in the same room, I mean, we were practically dating… Yeah, he probably didn't know it yet, but we've kissed dozens of times before. It counts for something, right? I tossed and turned In my sleep, finding myself detesting and loathe it so much. I got up and wondered off to the cafeteria, looking at a few notable portraits on the walls as I went. Nobody I knew of course, this time period was too far away in time for me. The Doctor hadn't nurtured me into that history yet. If you can call the future history? I'm still confused on the whole concept of the Time Lords.

I sat down at an empty table and ordered hot chocolate. It was something that calmed me down in the evening. But, it was something I hadn't had for a LONG time. Since I joined the Doctor in the TARDIS, I hadn't had much time for orthodox things I was used to doing. Of course I got used to it, and now it's just normal.. but I miss old things. Except the old Doctor.. I like the new him. I think he does too…

I placed my hands to the warm mug and smelled in the sweet scent of the chocolate. It was wayward on how this trip would be, I wanted to make the best of it. No TARDIS met no escape, but surely the Doctor had to come up with something. Or I could help him; sometimes I could help him figure out things. Like in 1953, the coronation of Elizabeth II with all those tellys. I was the one who noticed the satellites', letting the snare of the faceless catastrophe go through to mortify all of London.

Just then the door opened, and my pupils grew larger, staying stare. I didn't dare breath, just sit there, poised for anything. The figure continued on to walk towards me.  
"Rose, you're still up?"

It was the Doctor. "I couldn't sleep.. and you?" I sighed and stirred my hot chocolate with my stirring straw.

"Stressed about the TARDIS." He sighed, rubbing his face. I felt so bad, I should of picked a date faster. Like, around The War of the Roses, that would have been cool. Or even something about Joan of Ark, not the future!

"I'm sorry, love." I sighed and he took my hand, giving me a sad pout.

"It's not your fault Rose. We'll find a way around it."

I nodded and we sat there like that in silence for a while. I took my phone out and tried to dial my Mum's number.

"Oh, what I'd tell her right now.."

"Rose, I always told your mother I'd always bring you back safe.. what if I broke that promise?"

"Well…. We could always find another planet.. get jobs, settle down.."

He looked at me strange again, almost laughing. "A job? Settle down? Moving into a house with doors and carpeting? That's terrifying!"

"Is not." I couldn't help but smile. His mood had changed. "Oh, and you'd have to pay mortgage."

"Noooooohooo. I'd rather die."

"Don't feel bad, I'd have too as well!" We were laughing together, and my head was down on the table. I loved moments like these with The Doctor. My Doctor.


End file.
